


How do I love thee

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, because he needs love, sebby falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian realizes that he's developed feelings for a certain farmer. Now all he has to do is figure out hoe to tell them. Definitely not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do I love thee

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was inspired by a drawing I made of Sebby with a bouquet! He deserves so much love!

Sebastian watched from afar as the farmer fished on their usual spot. They were probably there trying to catch a fish for a request. They had mentioned it yesterday, and they had been fishing all then but to no avail. Sebastian chuckled, seeing how they were obviously getting frustrated.  
Sebastian was more comfortable with the farmer than he was with most people, and he’s only realized the reason recently during their talk on the beach. He clutched onto the bouquet he was holding as he remembered what they’d been through.  
Originally, Sebastian hadn’t really minded the farmer, they were just someone else in the town, albeit less annoying. The first time they went into Sebastian’s room almost a year ago, they actually listened to what Sebastian had to say, and, when Sebastian told them about his job, they understood that Sebastian actually did work hard, and didn’t just surf the internet all day, and ever since then, Sebastian had paid more attention to them. Sebastian even liked them enough to invite them on a motorbike ride and to play ‘Solorian Chronicles’. Sebastian found himself wanting to spend more and more time with the farmer.  
Sebastian walked towards the farmer, careful not to make any noise so they wouldn’t notice him, and he would have time to think about what he would say. I’ve never met anyone as cool as you- no no. That sounds like something Sam would say. You’re the most amazing person... too generic How do I love thee, are you kidding me?  
Too distracted with his thoughts, Sebastian accidentally stepped on a twig which made the farmer jump and turn to check who it was and Sebastian quickly hid the bouquet behind him. “Oh hi Seb,” The farmer smiled. “I didn’t expect you here for another hour.” They were right, Sebastian didn’t normally leave the house at this time, but he knew what the farmer would be there early, and he just wanted to watch them work. “Uh yeah, I just needed another smoke” Sebastian thought fast, showing them the box of smokes in his pocket, “Oh, alright,” the farmer said disapprovingly, but went back to fishing anyway. Sebastian chuckled sat next to them, careful not to let them see the bouquet he was hiding.  
“So,” Sebastian said as he took out a smoke, “any luck catching that fish?” The farmer scowled at him and then at the cancer stick, “I hate fishing,” they said. “Remind me never to take another fishing request again.” Sebastian chuckled and took a puff, okay this is your chance, he thought to himself, think of something. Sebastian looked nervously at the farmer and took another puff. Damn they looked good. “That’s it!” Sebastian jumped at the sudden exclamation, “I give up! Tell them where they can shove that largemouth bass of theirs. ‘Luck is not on my side today’.” Sebastian burst out laughing, they are adorable, he thought. The farmer glared at them, but then started laughing as well, casting their line again, “Of course I didn’t mean it”. This, of course, made Sebastian laugh even more which made the farmer notice something colourful beside him. “Hey, what’s that?” they said, trying to get a better look. Sebastian’s eyes widened and he tried to get it out of the farer’s view, he wasn’t ready, he hadn’t thought of what he wanted to say yet. Unable to wrestle it out of Sebastian, the farmer decided to tickle it out of him. As soon as the farmer’s hands touched his sides, he dropped the crumpled object, and upon seeing it, the farmer’s eyes widened and they just stared at the man. “I-I,“ Sebastian was at a loss for words, so he just picked up the bouquet and placed it in the farmer’s hands. The farmer, also speechless, just wrapped their arms around his neck and kissed him. It was just a smack on the lips, but it was something both of them had been waiting for for a long time. When it was over, the farmer spoke, “I didn’t know you felt the same” to which Sebastian responded by kissing them again.


End file.
